Nada más que una sombra
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Todo estaba perdido, irremediablemente perdido.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

_**¡LEAN ESTO ANTES DE PASAR MÁS ABAJO!**  
_

_**¿Por qué las exclamaciones, la negrita y la cursiva?, bueno porque este es un aviso importante. Este pequeño one-shot puede ser algo... trágico (nada de algo, bastante). Si no quieren odiarme luego de leerlo por mi maldad intrínseca en este one, por favor no lo lean. Si lo leen y no les gusta, o lo encuentran un poco demasiado, les digo de antemano que les advertí, por lo que les pido que se lo tomen con bastante azúcar. Creo que es todo lo que debo decir sobre este one. Si han decidido seguir, adelante, espero les agrade... a mí, honestamente, me gustó cómo quedó.**  
_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización, ¡Saludos!  
**_

_**Casi lo olvido... ¡Esta es mi historia número 21!, ¡Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos! (aunque como muchos son one-shots casi me siento haciendo trampa xD)  
**_

* * *

_"I heard them calling in the distance_

_So I packed my things and ran_

_Far away from all the trouble"_

_Mountain Sound - Of Monsters and Men  
_

Quería huir, quería huir tan tan lejos. Donde nadie pudiera mirarla, donde nadie pudiera juzgarla, donde nadie siquiera se atreviera a nombrarla.

Demasiado lejos, incluso, para ser recordada.

Pero no podía moverse, estaba estancada. Con ella en sus brazos, estancada. Con su cuerpo tibio enfriándose, estancada. Con lágrimas salvajes rompiendo sus mejillas.

Estaba estancada, destrozada.

-¿Natsuki?- Removió ligeramente el cuerpo de su mujer, vanos intentos por despertarla y traerla de regreso, porque abriera sus ojos verdes, porque fijara en ella su mirada desenfadada y adolorida. Que le dijera, nuevamente, luego del sermón que le dedicaría por ser tan irresponsable, que todo estaba bien. Que no había problemas, que la vida seguía.

Que ella estaba viva.

-¡Natsuki!- Esta vez sus dedos se enterraron en sus hombros y brazos, buscando reacción. El largo pelo azulado caía en una cascada inerte, la vida despojándose poco a poco del cuerpo que se enfriaba. Las lágrimas cayendo sobre él. El calor de su propio cuerpo subiendo, disparándose, furia, miedo, pánico, pena, desconsolación. Tantas cosas que sentir, tantas cosas que procesar, pero, por el momento, sólo podía sentir esa urgente necesidad de desaparecer, de tomar sus cosas y marcharse, lejos de allí, muy muy lejos de allí. Correr y alejarse hasta que la realidad no lo fuera, hasta que la realidad se desfigurara y perdiera su carácter definitivo. Hasta que la muerte incluso pareciera una mentira susurrada en una mala noche de sueño por un pensamiento demasiado cruel como para permitirle descansar en paz.

Alejarse de toda la vorágine que empezaba a nacer a su alrededor.

Pero el cuerpo frío no contestaba, los ojos verdes no jugaban, las palabras no brotaban, la sonrisa suave no nacía.

Todo estaba perdido, irremediablemente perdido.

Perdido.

Demasiado atrás, perdido.

Donde no podía alcanzarlo, donde, ni siquiera, estaba segura de poder alcanzarlo.

Donde su mujer, su vida, su amante, su pareja, su amiga, su compañera, su confianza, su cordura, sus deseos, sus alegrías, sus anhelos. Donde todo estaba resumido en que la mujer oscura en sus brazos sonriera, sólo para ella, sonriera y con eso le diera a entender que la vida seguía, que rodaba y seguía. Que ellas estaban arriba y que seguían, irrefrenables, incontenibles, sus alcances inconmensurables.

-¡Natsuki!- Esta vez fue un grito el que desgarró su garganta, atrayendo la atención de los que a su alrededor transitaban. No se habían dado cuenta, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?, la caída había sido una de tantas otras, algo que siempre ocurría en ese tipo de exhibiciones, la morena solía levantarse maldiciendo y luego riendo, solía mostrar luego los moretones, solía mostrar las cicatrices, solía contar sus grandes hazañas luego de días, con una cerveza en la mano sonriendo. Con un cigarro liado en los labios, sonriendo. Con una mano entrelazada a la castaña inseparable, sonriendo.

Sonriendo.

Increíblemente, sonriendo.

Pero la realidad se había roto, la rueda sin un diente no hacía girar el engranaje como debía, desequilibrando toda la existencia sin un punto de retorno. El tiempo perdía su constante fluir a medida que la verdad empezaba a golpear sus mentes desapercibidas.

La puta realidad golpeaba sus mentes vírgenes, ingenuas, estúpidas.

Desapercibidas.

-¡NATSUKI!-

Y empezó, el loco girar sin ton ni son, la locura en su estado primario borboteando alrededor, golpeando y galopando, riendo desenfrenada a medida que pasaba por encima de cada uno de los presentes, arrollando sus patéticas seguridades, sus patéticas vidas y realidades. Riendo desenfrenada mientras tomaba cada expectativa y la hacía pedazos. Riendo desenfrenada mientras tomaba cada sueño a esa mujer correspondiente y lo trituraba en su dentadura salvaje, amarilla, sucia, definitiva.

Y, en medio, la castaña que sólo quería huir. Tantas cosas que procesar y ella sólo quería huir.

Huir.

Donde nadie la viera, donde nadie la juzgara, donde nadie la nombrara, donde nadie la recordara. Donde la realidad se trastocara y su Natsuki volviera a sonreírle. Donde el tiempo corriera de espaldas hacia el punto exacto en el que se conocieron, hacia el punto en que la cúpula de cristal que sostenía su cielo no se resquebrajara sonoramente. Un tiempo que sólo transcurriera entre el entonces y ese ahora.

Pero no había donde huir, donde esconderse, donde cambiar.

No había lugar que la realidad no pudiera alcanzar.

Con las mejillas abrazadas por lágrimas demasiado calientes como para ser humanas. Con los brazos encadenados alrededor del cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza enterrada, negándose a despertar y mirar más allá.

Con todo el peso de la situación comiéndola y rugiendo como el océano a su alrededor se resignó.

La vida no le daría el derecho a escapar, a olvidar, a huir, a desaparecer.

No, ese derecho se lo otorgaría la muerte, no la vida.

Nunca la vida.

Sin embargo, mientras lo que le pareció cientos de manos tomaban sus espaldas intentando reconfortarla y, luego, intentando separarla de su propia vida, de su cordura y su anclaje a la realidad, una parte de ella se fue my lejos.

Muy muy lejos.

Demasiado lejos como para ser vista, para ser juzgada, para ser nombrada, para ser recordada.

Muy lejos, incluso, para ser recobrada.

**Sólo sombras bailaban en la estancia de los vivos.**


End file.
